An organic light-emitting diode (simply referred to as OLED) has advantages of low energy consumption, high efficiency, spontaneous light emission, high response speed, or the like.
A fluorescent or phosphorescent material is typically used as the luminescent material therein. Since the phosphorescent material still maintains a brightness for a considerable long period after excitation stops, the internal quantum efficiency thereof is higher than that of a known fluorescent material, OLEDs which mainly use the mechanism of phosphorescent light emission are highly anticipated recently.
However, options of phosphorescent materials suitable for emitting blue light are relatively few at present, resulting in that the enhancement of the internal quantum efficiency thereof is restricted from the aspect of materials.